


Joongie!

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Baby Mingi, Crying, Little Space, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, baby Hongjoong, caregiver!seonghwa, little!Hongjoong, little!jongho, little!mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Hongjoong’s a good boy! He swears he is.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Joongie!

Hongjoong was a good boy! At least he usually was. That’s why it always broke Seonghwa’s heart when he did something bad and had to get punished for it. Typically he’d play nice and be gentle when it came to the other littles who typically would regress younger than him, but in this case it was something different. 

The day had gone by as normal, only three of the littles had decided to come out to play today. Hongjoong, Mingi, and Jongho. That morning Seonghwa had made the three breakfast and decided to let them play while he turned on a Disney movie. It would just be a relaxed day for the three to regress and get rid of the stress that had been accumulating from a week of schedules that seemed to have lasted forever. 

Hongjoong and Mingi were sitting peacefully, building a tower with the soft foam blocks Seonghwa had bought after the incident with the wooden train tracks that had happened almost two weeks ago. Jongho was cuddling with his Mama, his head resting on Seonghwa’s chest, one hand gripping onto the caregivers shirt, the other just barely hanging onto his stuffed teddy bear.

“Okay baby, I think it’s about nap time. Joong, Gi, be good for Mama while I put Jongie down for a nap.” Seonghwa says, standing from his spot on the couch. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get the youngest little down for a nap, so he trusted that Hongjoong and Mingi would be good boys and continue playing nicely like they had been for the last few hours. His hopes of the two acting like good boys didn’t last long as he soon heard cries coming from the living room. Seonghwa quickly tucked Jongho in, pressing a kiss to the littles forehead and closing the door. He hoped the cries coming from the living room wouldn’t wake the poor boy up. 

“What happened, you two?” Seonghwa states as he sees tears flowing down Mingi’s cheeks and Hongjoong turned away with a pouty look on his face. Seonghwa rushes to scoop Mingi into his arms, rubbing the boys back instinctively. 

“J- Joongie throw block at Gi!” Mingi replies, choking out a sob. 

“Nu-uh! Gi didn’t share an- an you told Gi to share!” Hongjoong retorts, looking as if he was about to burst into tears at any given momen. Seonghwa knows that it’s not the whole story and that Hongjoong knows what will come when he finds out the truth. 

“Joongie, what’s the whole story?” Seonghwa questions, looking at the little expectantly. 

“Joongie… Joongie throw block at Gi. M’ sorry! Joongie bad boy!” Hongjoong says, bursting into tears. Hongjoong didn’t cry often, and he was also a good boy and never really got into trouble. Seonghwa could feel his heart breaking as he saw the younger start to cry. 

“Oh, Joongie. Baby don’t cry! What you did was bad and you need to apologize to Gi, but it doesn’t make you a bad boy!” Seonghwa says. Mingi moves from Seonghwa’s lap to let Hongjoong into their caregiver’s lap. 

“Joongie sorry Gi!” Hongjoong tells the other little, opening his arms in hopes for a hug. 

“Gi fo’give Joongie!” Mingi goes in for the hug, and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile at the moment, but his smile drops knowing what he has to do. 

“Baby, what you did was wrong and I still have to punish you. I’m not going to take any stuffies or make your bedtime earlier, but it’s corner time for five minutes.” Seonghwa informs the little, and goes to embrace him before another meltdown could occur. 

“Just five minutes baby, okay?” Hongjoong nods, and Seonghwa leads him to the corner where there’s a chair and a timer set up. He starts the timer, and throughout the whole five minutes he could tell how upset Hongjoong had become. He hated giving out punishments, but he didn’t want rampagant littles running around destroying the walls, fighting with each other, or getting themselves hurt by doing dangerous things. Rules were rules and the list on the fridge that they had created together wasn’t there for nothing. 

Five minutes was over, and Hongjoong still stood there, but he turned around. 

“Mama! Timer beep! Can Joongie come out?” Hongjoong asks with hopeful eyes. Seonghwa smiles and nods at the little. He wasn’t expecting for Hongjoong to climb onto his lap, and start pointing to his forehead. 

“Mama kiss?” He questions, and Seonghwa begins peppering the littles face with kisses. Hearing Hongjoong’s small giggles was something Seonghwa would never get tired of hearing. 

“Mama?” Seonghwa looks down at his baby, his eyes wide and starry. 

“Yes baby?” 

“Joongie loves you so so so much!” Hongjoong says, pressing a messy kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek before cuddling into his caregivers chest. 

“I love you too, prince. Mama’s good boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having Hongjoong feels okay?


End file.
